


Hinting Winds

by LuciferxDamien



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Lured by a sweetness on the wind, Sesshoumaru watches his brother’s intimate moment from afar.





	Hinting Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merry Month of Masturbation 2019.

The scent was strong and Sesshoumaru allowed himself to be led by his nose. A sweetness danced through the air, like petals, but Sesshoumaru could detect something beneath it, something much stronger, heady. 

He could not get too close, but he ached to. Sesshoumaru feared he was already too close, should the wind shift, his little brother might catch scent of him. 

His eyes were strong and he could see far, up in a tree, Sesshoumaru watched his brother kneeling at a stream, his clothing in a disarray, his hand around his cock. 

What crude technique he employed, but then, crude was always Inuyasha’s way, wasn’t it? 

His brother, on his knees, panting softly, robe of the firerat in his teeth, to hold it out of the way as he fisted his cock, much too roughly. 

Sesshoumaru let a small whine escape his throat, wary of how much noise he made, any movement that might alert his brother, but he wanted to watch, to touch himself in turn… 

Careful, so carefully he reached into his sashinuki hakama. Wetness coated his hand and he grimaced at himself, for being so eager, like he was some young pup, but never mind that… 

Inuyasha groaned and Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to mimic him, rubbing his palm over his hardness as he watched his brother. No, it more like sensed his brother, taking in a deep breath and smelling his rut on the wind. Such a strong scent, so earthy, a hint of sweetness to it. 

How Sesshoumaru entertained the idea of rushing down there, holding his brother down, taking what was his, listening to those sweet cries, swallowing them, accepting Inuyasha’s bite and crass words… He would quiet, in due time. The pup would accept his place, writhing beneath him, accepting every snap of his hips, his knot swelling, pushing in… 

Sesshoumaru shuddered at his own dark thoughts, grasping himself at the base, staving off his own pleasure as he listened to Inuyasha take his own. A wet hand, slick, hard flesh. Pants, bitten off mewls. The way those white ears twitched, the way Inuyasha keened and curled in on himself. 

A high pitched whine and Inuyasha’s scent grew stronger. Sesshoumaru groaned, but he was nowhere near finished and it didn’t matter. He pulled his hand away from himself, his gaze lingering over his brother for a moment more, listening to the way he panted, Inuyasha’s hands clawing into the muddy water, his hips jerking. 

Sesshoumaru licked his lips and he lingered a moment more, watching those ears twitch. His brother was a fool, but he had learned long ago how to protect himself; no doubt Sesshoumaru was found out. But he stood there, in his tree, inhaling deep the scent of his kin. 

Inuyasha was sniffing the air and Sesshoumaru grinned to himself, sardonic. 

He flitted away, Inuyasha’s scent escaping him, but he heard the words carried on the soft wind. 

_“Bastard… Why not jus’ come down and watch me, if you’re gonna stalk me…”_

What a proposal, Inuyasha made. Sesshoumaru licked at his bottom lip. Perhaps one day, one day…


End file.
